Amantes
by mikoblue
Summary: Natsu y Lucy llevan siete años de matrimonio, sin embargo con el tiempo temen que la monotonía acabe con su amor por lo que buscan la mejor forma de mantener la emoción y que mejor forma de hacerlo que en los brazos de un amante. Pero todo tiene consecuencias y después que la infidelidad sea descubierta tendrán que enfrentarlas ¿sobrevivirá su matrimonio a esa picara travesura?
1. Ella

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO I

-ELLA-

Revisó su vestido por última vez, peinó su larga y rubia cabellera hacia atrás, deseando que esa noche fuera perfecta, que nada se interpusiera entre ella y él, el hombre que hacia vibrar de placer cada parte de su cuerpo. Dos semanas transcurrieron desde su ultimo y apasionado encuentro, pero había sido inevitable ambos habían estado demasiado ocupados en su trabajo y comprometidos con asuntos familiares por lo que todo el dolor de su corazón habían tenido que limitar su romance a simples mensajes, aunque debía admitir que aquello había sido nuevo, excitante y pensándolo bien esos picaros mensajes no tenían nada de simple, no cuando en ellos, él le escribía con delicioso detalle las increíbles cosas que le haría en cuanto se vieran.

—Te vez hermosa Lucy— susurró a su oído el hombre con el que pasaría el resto de sus días.

—Gracias Natsu, tu también te vez muy atractivo— respondió girándose para encontrarse con una oscura mirada, veía el deseo pero más aun veía amor. Natsu la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

—Es que tengo que ir a una cena— dijo mientras le prestaba atención al sensible cuello de su esposa —No quisiera ir pero…

—Te entiendo, Natsu. También tengo una cena a la que no puedo faltar— respondió dándole más acceso a esos cálidos labios no pudiendo evitar que un gemido escapara de entre sus suaves labios —y con lo mucho que me gustaría pasar esta noche contigo.

Y no mentía, Lucy Dragneel amaba a su esposo más que nada en el mundo, lo había amado desde la primera vez que lo había visto el primer día de clases de la escuela primaria desde entonces se convirtieron en los mejores amigos y cuando llegaron a la adolescencia su amistad terminó en lo que todos e incluso ellos esperaban, un hermoso y feliz romance adolecente. Y sin embargo pese a eso esa noche iría a un restaurante; fingiría no estar casada, no amar a su esposo, que su matrimonio no era perfecto, si en definitiva esa noche fingiría mucho y se dedicaría a disfrutar de aquella prohibida fantasía.

—Lucy— gimió Natsu acaloradamente mientras deslizaba la mano bajo la fina tela del vestido —Me enciendes ¿Lo sabes, no?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Natsu. Para mi es igual. Te amo tanto Natsu, Te amo— suspiró aferrándose al suave cabello de su esposo y buscando con desesperación sus labios.

—Te amo Lucy.

Y aquello fue lo última palabra que se escuchó en la habitación que se sumió en los sonidos del placer que compartía el matrimonio Dragneel. Ambos se amaban y gustaban de demostrárselo al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cualquiera que los conociera sentiría envidia de su matrimonio y aunque ambos lo sabían, no les importaba, de hecho nada importaba cuando estaban juntos o al menos eso era sus mejores amigos pensaban, si aquello era verdad solo la pareja podía saberlo.

—Ya me tengo que ir— dijo Lucy una vez que nuevamente terminó con su meticuloso arreglo, cubriendo las pruebas de la pasión compartida minutos antes.

—Fue muy poco— gruñó Natsu infantilmente —Quédate un poco más.

—No puedo Natsu, sabes que esto es muy importante— le dijo suavemente besando rápidamente sus labios —Es por trabajo— mintió.

—Lo sé. Solo que me gusta estar contigo. No sé qué haría sin ti, Lucy.

Ella no respondió y solo le sonrió dulcemente antes de tomar su bolso y las llaves de su auto. Necesitaba apurarse quería llegar antes que él, por primera vez quería ganarle, ansiaba ver su rostro sorprendido al verla ahí sentada esperándolo con una copa de vino en la mano. Esta vez le ganaría, aquel pensamiento aceleraba su corazón ¿o tal vez era el hecho de volverlo a ver después tanto tiempo? No lo sabía y sinceramente eso no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era verlo y sentirlo en ella.

Impaciente golpeaba el volante ante la luz roja en el semáforo, sobresaltándose cuando su celular comenzó a sonar con aquel peculiar timbre que había elegido para él, no pudo evitar sonreír y dándole una última mirada al semáforo que se negaba a cambiar, leyó el mensaje de su amado.

"Voy en camino, preciosa. Hoy voy hacerte gritar mi nombre toda la noche"

—Seguramente llegará antes que yo. — se dijo dándose la oportunidad de recordar el día que lo había conocido, él día que su vida cambio.

Como tantas otras veces se encontraba en otro de los tantos eventos literarios donde ella como afamada escritora era una de las principales invitadas, sin embargo rodeada de aduladores y con su esposo ocupado con un asunto demasiado importe, se había aburrido rápidamente por lo que comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por el salón y fue entonces cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él la veía como si no hubiera nadie en aquel abarrotado lugar, y para ella su mirada oscura y su peculiar cabello eso sin mencionar el espectacular cuerpo que envolvía el elegante traje gris, la había llevado a él como una abeja a la miel, si lo pensaba bien jamás había tenido oportunidad de escapar, simplemente la atracción había sido instantánea.

—Me alegra que pudieras escapar de tu malvado esposo, Preciosa— dijo él sonriendo mientras que galantemente retiraba el asiento para que ella ocupara su lugar.

—No digas nada malo de Natsu— le reprochó — sabes que es un hombre maravilloso y es el amor de mi vida.

—Y sin embargo estas aquí conmigo, con tu amante— Lucy se sonrojó y él no reprimió una sonrisa.

—Sabes porque— dijo tímidamente volteando a su alrededor deseando se nadie la reconociera. Estaban en el restaurante de un hotel muy conocido, obviamente corría un gran riesgo pero no podía evitarlo, la emoción de aquello, lo prohibido y la posibilidad de ser descubierta era lo que la atraía tanto.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, por la misma razón por la que yo lo hago.

Así era Lucy Dragneel pese al gran amor que sentía por su esposo tenía un amante, uno que le proveía de esa emoción saludable para cualquier matrimonio. Amaba a Natsu como nunca amaría a nadie pero no quería que la rutina afectara su matrimonio y aquello le había parecido lo mejor, después de todo Natsu nunca lo sabría ya que su amante al igual que ella era casado, por lo que la discreción era algo esencial en su relación después de todo ambos tenían mucho que perder.

—Si ya lo sabes— dijo seductoramente mientras deslizaba su mano por el duro y bien trabajado brazo de su amante — ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí, cuando una habitación nos espera?

Él no dijo nada, pero Lucy supo por la divertida sonrisa en su rostro que aquel comentario lo había complacido. Sintió la masculina mano deslizarse por su espalda conduciéndola a lo que sería el escenario para dejar libre su pasión. Ambos amantes estaban demasiado complacidos como para notar que eran observados por dos pares de ojos. Los amantes eran observados la traición había sido descubierta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

A quienes se atrevieran a leer esta historia muchísimas gracias, no saben lo mucho que se los agradezco, aunque no creo que sean muchas personas ya que la gran mayoría pensará que Lucy es incapaz de ser infiel y que… bueno créanme que imagino lo que pensarán (lo mismo que yo pensaría si Natsu fuera el infiel lo sé pero quería escribirla tengo con esta historia alrededor un año así que ya era momento, además el final es algo bueno… nunca he escrito algo así además no creo que se lo esperen.

Espero que esta mini historia que solo tendrá cuatro capítulos como máximo sea de tu agrado y disculpen los errores de escritura.


	2. Él

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO II

ÉL

Vio cerrarse la puerta, Lucy se había marchado y él sabía exactamente dónde y con quien su esposa pasaría las próximas horas, Natsu no era idiota pese a lo que muchos pensaban, no al menos en las cosas que importantes y su querida esposa era lo más importante de su vida, la amaba y es por ese amor que soportaba aquel encuentro de su traviesa esposa con su amante, después de todo quería que su matrimonio fuera para toda la vida y si Lucy era feliz viéndose a escondidas con su amante, no diría nada, ella lo amaba a él aunque encontraba placer en los brazos de otro sabia que corazón de la señora de Dragneel pertenecía enteramente al señor Dragneel. Podía pasar toda la noche gritando el nombre de su amante en completo éxtasis pero al final volvería con él. Además al final Natsu no podía recriminarle nada después de todo él también tenía un oscuro secreto, una perversa fantasía que llenaba cada uno de sus pensamientos en ese momento, Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente ante sus recuerdos, muy buenos recuerdos.

La había conocido una noche aburrida en una fiesta donde Lucy como en muchas ocasiones era la invitada especial, ella demasiado ocupada no había podido estar con él, así que aburrido recorrió el salón en busca de algo que lo animara y fue así como todo ocurrió… Sus miradas se cruzaron y él no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo rápido que todo había ocurrido.

—Hoy nos vamos a encontrar, preciosa— dijo para sí sonriendo ante su broma privada ya que era así como el amante de Lucy la llamaba. Natsu conocía cada uno de los mensajes que se habían mandado, después de todo era su esposa.

—Buenas noches señor Dragneel, Bienvenido— saludó alegremente el valet parking.

— ¿Llego tarde?— preguntó Natsu entregando las llaves de su automóvil mientras buscaba excitado el auto azul que traía el cuerpo de su deseo.

—No señor, como siempre llega a tiempo.

Natsu sonrió nuevamente como cada vez que pensaba ella, en su amante. Aquella noche al igual que Lucy, él había descubierto que su matrimonio necesitaba algo más, amaba a su esposa siempre la amaría y no quería que su matrimonio terminara debido a la monotonía y después de siete años juntos todos sus amigos habían bromeado con aquello y pese a que a Natsu la idea le parecía ridícula temía que aquello pudiera ocurrirle a Lucy y a él, ¿Y si el amor se terminaba? ¿Y si se aburrían del otro?, no aquello no podía ocurrirles, él no lo permitiría, así que buscó una forma de cambiarlo y la consiguió, algo no muy común pero si efectivo.

—Te pareces mucho a mi esposa— dijo Natsu acariciando la suave cabellera rubia de su amante.

— ¿Tu esposa?— preguntó levantando una ceja — ¿Me estas comparando con tu esposa?

—Ella es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la amo.

—Y si amas a tu esposa ¿porque estamos en esta habitación a punto de hacer algo que solo deberías hacer con ella?— preguntó la rubia deslizando sus dedos por el pecho del pelirosa desasiéndose de la molesta corbata.

—Porque ella tiene un amante— la sonrisa de satisfacción en el delicado rostro de la mujer desaprecio, convirtiéndose en un puchero.

—así que me estas usando como venganza. En verdad eres malo cariño, primero me dices que no soy la mujer más hermosa y luego que solo me estas usando.

—No es venganza, es por amor— dijo Natsu pero al parecer aquello no era suficiente explicación para su amante por lo que continúo, no sin antes comenzar a deshacerse del molesto vestido de la voluptuosa mujer frente a él —cuando necesitamos sentirnos libres, cada uno sale y vive su fantasía, una vez saciados regresemos de nuevo a nuestra feliz vida marital. Ambos nos amamos pero…

—Es aburrido siempre lo mismo ¿Verdad?— dijo ella y Natsu murmuró un suave si sobre el femenino cuello — Pero… Aun no entiendo porque lo hacen, es tan extraño— gimió en cada palabra la rubia que con desesperación buscaba deshacerse de la roja camisa que cubria aquel perfecto cuerpo masculino.

—Por diversión, siempre es bueno hacer cosas diferentes. — le respondió liberando por completo aquellos tentadores pechos.

—Entonces al final ¿Solo soy una diversión para ti?— reflexionó — ¿Nunca vas a dejar a tu esposa?

—Jamás dejaría Lucy y es imposible que ella me deje, nos amamos. ¿Te molesta que esto solo sea por diversión?— preguntó viendo fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos que le recordaban a su esposa.

—Eres muy malo conmigo— murmuró con falsa tristeza la joven encogiéndose de hombros —Pero me gustas demasiado como para dejar que otra se convierta en tu juguete. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras cariño. —ella repentinamente se detuvo y Natsu supo que ella pensaba en esa otra parte de su vida.

— ¿Piensas en él? ¿En tu esposo?

—Jamás dejaría a mi esposo, además también está mi hija— el divertido brillo en la mirada de ella, le decía a Natsu que su amante se estaba disfrutaba mucho del momento— aunque también te amo a ti.

— ¿Tienes una hija?— la pregunta de Natsu hiso sonreír a la joven que disfrutaba del placer que Natsu le daba en cada parte de su cuerpo —No lo pareces.

—Si preguntas eso significa que no te has detenido a contemplar mi figura. Mi pecho es demasiado grande y mis caderas…

—Eres perfecta, no hay nada en ti que sobre, tienes el cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Me enciendes.

—Solo dices eso para complacerme, no quieres que te deje aquí solo y excitado, cuando tú esposa esta en los brazos de su amante.

—No, lo digo porque es verdad. Nunca te he mentido y lo sabes. — Ella no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha por la respuesta de Dragneel —Mejor deja que te lo demuestre y divirtámonos esta noche —dijo posesionándose de los escarlatas labios de su amante causando que esta gimiera de placer como cada noche que se encontraban.

Natsu Dragneel pese a lo mucho que amaba a su esposa, en ese momento tenía en sus brazos a su amante, una mujer que como él, deseaba distraerse de su vida marital. Natsu pensaba que esa noche sería perfecta, sin embargo en su impaciencia por disfrutar de los brazos de su amante se había descuidado por lo que no sospechaba que su romance prohibido había sido descubierto y que pronto tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si hay alguien que soportara terminar de leer este capítulo, lo/la saludo y en verdad muchas gracias, sé que no es sencillo y sé que este capítulo no es lo que muchos esperaban, no digo todos porque hubo quienes se dieron cuenta de lo que tenía pensado. Si esta historia es acerca de amantes y como estos se convierten en una fantasía… pienso en lo que sigue y no creo que les guste mucho… lamento eso, probablemente tenga que llamar a esta historia "Como decepcionar a un lector"

En verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo, no esperaba tanto (y ahora siento que debería cambiar la historia para que todos sean felices). Por ahora espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado (tolerable) y disculpen los errores de escritura.

Publicaré el próximo capítulo el sábado o domingo, si o si… al menos eso espero.

**Zy system**, Pues no era Natsu… ya que él estaba bastante ocupado, la situación es que parece que también fue descubierto. La infidelidad no es algo de mi agrado pero era necesaria para esta historia y si generalmente el infiel es Natsu y Lucy siempre es la víctima, me gusta intentar (no digo que lo consiga) escribir cosas diferentes y me estoy esforzando con esta historia.

**Misaki CHAN118**, Me esforcé con el inicio para que fuera diferente, creo que lo conseguí aunque el problema viene en los siguientes capítulos que no se si resulten tan interesantes. Aquí está la continuación.

**GusMUFC7**, Si, lo sé. Hay muchas historias de ese tipo y la verdad es que no son de mis favoritas soy principalmente Natsu Fan así que cuando Natsu lo ponen de "Villano" pues… no me gusta mucho, sin embargo quería escribir algo diferente (algo de lo que tú te diste cuenta), y es por eso que en este capítulo también se muestra que Natsu tiene una vida secreta, como terminará esto ya lo sé, aunque no si valla ser del agrado de… al menos un lector.

**NatsuDragneel54321**, Me alegra que te guste, espero poder mantener la historia igual.

**Nashi Lopez**, Yo también temó que algo salga mal y no solo en la historia, pero bueno para saberlo habrá que esperar un poco y si, pobre Natsu… aunque en este capítulo se ve que el también se divierte.

**yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi**, La verdad es que no se qué decirte, porque Natsu también resultó con una amante y es por eso que él no fue quien estaba entre las sobras viendo a Lucy acaramelada con su amante. La verdad es que cambio tan fuerte en la historia no resulte muy incomodo… se lo difícil que es leer este tipo de historias. Pero te diré que al final de esta historia cada uno recibirá lo que merece, uno cosecha lo que siembra (no se en que me metí, pero bueno…), quien descubrió a Lucy se verá en el siguiente capítulo. En cuanto a las opciones del posible amante pues no, en este caso Sting se salvó aunque ahora está la duda con Natsu, él también tiene una amante que está casada y hasta con una hija.

**nalugruvia**, Pues si, muchas personas no se imaginan a Lucy o a Natsu infieles, me cuento entre ellas, sin embargo para esta historia quería hacer algo diferente y es por eso que como lo dijiste (aunque ahora igual yo tampoco puedo describirlo) ambos resultaron tener una vida secreta, como va a terminar la historia es algo que ya sé (aunque no sé si agrade mucho). Creo que se dé que historia me hablas recientemente me han hablado mucho de ella, aunque no tengo la certeza de que sea la misma por qué no he tenido oportunidad de leerla aunque espero eso cambie pronto.

**Seba**, Aunque recientemente ya no publico tan seguido esta historia es especial, así que me he esforzado que incluso ya casi termino de escribirla, así publicaré seguido.

**Lala2209**, Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y pronto será el siguiente aunque no sé si lo esperes, porque después de este capítulo las cosas pueden que no les gusten a muchos.

**natsu x777**, me alegran mucho tus palabras, creo que muchas personas le dieron la oportunidad a esta historia por esa curiosidad, aunque no sé si pueda mantenerla después de este capítulo. Por cierto además de ser autora también soy lectora, una lectora que espera el siguiente capítulo ansioso.

**Heero Root**, Ha pasado mucho pero mucho tiempo, es bueno encontrar a alguien conocido, veo muchos cambios. En cuanto a tus sospechosos la verdad es que no es ninguno y como se vio en este capítulo, en cuanto a Natsu pues si (me parece que también te diste cuenta) tiene sus escapadas por las noches y aunque no se sabe el nombre es rubia. Ya leí tu historia, la verdad es que me gustó mucho tanto que no pude parar de leerla hasta que terminé y como esta lectora quedó muy emocionada pide publiques pronto la continuación de "tres son multitud" y "Dragon Estelar" tienes buenas historias continúalas, te lo agradecería mucho.


	3. Ellos

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO III

ELLOS

—Debes estar equivocado— murmuró con incredulidad —ella… ella jamás podría hacer eso. Ama a Natsu. Es imposible.

—Eso pensaba, — hiso una pausa mientras veía como los alegres huéspedes pasan frente a él como si de un desfile se tratara—pero ahora no se creer.

Gray recordó lo pasado momento antes. Estaba esperando a alguien, cuando una rubia cabellera llamó su atención, era Lucy parecía realmente feliz tanto que ni siquiera lo vio cuando pasó a dos mesas de distancia, aquello era extraño, Lucy generalmente era muy atenta; sintiéndose curioso por aquel comportamiento la siguió sin embargo cuando ella entró a una zona privada del lugar le fue imposible continuar.

—Seguramente no era Lucy, Gray. — respondió Erza interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo. Ella estaba convencida de que aquello no podía ser cierto solo el pensar que Lucy le era infiel a Natsu la hacía estremecer, tenía que ser una confusión, Gray se había equivocado. Sin embargo el tenso silencio del pelinegro era una prueba de que las cosas no eran tan sencillas pero como se negaba a tomar por verdaderas las palabras de su amigo y aun aferrándose a una débil esperanza dijo. —Y si lo es, puede que sea un asunto de negocios… tal vez algún editor, siempre hay una explicación.

—Me parecía extraño así que pregunté a un mesero si la conocía, al parecer ella viene aquí a menudo y se reúne con un hombre…— sintió asco al recordar como alegremente el mesero se había referido a la feliz pareja que no paraba de besarse, bromeó acerca de que las incluso las paredes no podían contener en su interior la pasión que los amantes compartían, había sido tanto su enfado ante esas palabras que no pudo escuchar más. —Debes venir Erza. Acabo de hablar con Natsu, yo…

— ¿Natsu? ¿Le has dicho algo?

—No, no lo hice… pero estuve a punto de hacerlo, él no sabe nada. Le pregunté donde estaba Lucy, él piensa que está en un evento de su editorial.

—Entiendo. Llegaré en quince minutos y cuando llegue veremos que tiene que decir Lucy. —anunció con tensa voz una vez que Gray le diera la dirección del lugar.

Grey guardó su celular, esperaría a Erza y juntos enfrentarían aquella infidelidad. Observó las elegantes escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de los huéspedes de aquel majestuoso hotel, nuevamente se sintió decepcionado de Lucy ¿Cuántas veces no las habría subido en compañía de su amante? ¿Cómo podía destruir siete años de matrimonio tan fácil, sin pensar en Natsu y en todo lo que su matrimonio implicaba? ¿Cuándo había terminado el amor?

Pensándolo bien, desde hacía ya varios meses sus amigos se comportaban extraños y eso también incluía a Natsu, pese a que compartían las sonrisas, caricias y miradas amorosas, algo era diferente antes siempre estaban juntos como si fueran polos opuestos incapaces de alejarse el uno del otro pero ahora aunque estaban juntos en ocasiones parecían guardar cierta distancia, en ocasiones cada uno tomaba caminos diferentes, fue entonces que aquello quedó claro Natsu y Lucy se habían distanciado ¿Pero, que tanto? ¿Solo era Lucy o también era Natsu?

— ¿Dónde está?

Gray se sobresaltó. No se había percatado de lo sumido que se encontraba en sus pensamientos hasta que se encontró con la furiosa mirada de Erza Scarlet, aquello no pintaba bien para Lucy y su amante.

—En el restaurante, con ese tipo. No quiero enfrentarlos solo, necesito un testigo cuando se lo diga a Natsu no me creerá, por eso te he llamado.

— ¿Entonces ya no hay duda de que Lucy…?

Pero no pudo terminar y la pregunta quedó suspendida en el tenso ambiente que los envolvía, Gray sentía que nada era rea tal vez si no lo decía no se haría realidad, o al menos eso pensó cuando comenzó a caminar con Erza a su lado, aquel lugar parecía extraño, el hotel según recordaba era famoso entre las parejas por su privacidad, quien quisieran pudieran ir del restaurante al salón de baile o las habitaciones, esperaba que su amiga no hubiera llegado a más de un ligero coqueteo.

—Es cierto— murmuró Erza con incredulidad —Lucy tiene un amante.

Una vez que ambos amigos vieron como la señora de Dragneel se marchaba sonriente mientras su peliblanco acompañante deslizaba lascivamente su mano por la espalda de la joven, no pudiendo contener la urgencia que tenían ambos por llegar a un lugar más privado. Gray soltó la última esperanza de la inocencia de Lucy, y pese a eso sabría que no tendría el valor de contarle a su amigo de toda la vida, giró para ver a su acompañante pero esta ya caminaba tras la pareja que había desaparecido tras el elevador.

— ¡Gray! ¿Sabes dónde van?

—No— balbuceo.

Erza lo vio con lastima haciéndolo salir del estado de transe en el que se sumió ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué Lucy era como su hermana menor y Natsu como su mascota? O ¿Por qué el hecho de saber que por más amor que hubiera en el matrimonio este con el tiempo terminaba? ¿Es que realmente no existía el amor para toda la vida? ¡Maldición! , se gritó frustrado, ¡La vida era un asco!

—E-en el piso 7— dijo con miedo el encargado del elevador al sentir la oscura aura que despedían Fullbuster y Scarlet. —L-los puedo, llevar— se envalento y vio como las dos figuras entraban al ascensor.

Aquel pobre hombre sentía pánico, el silencio de aquellas perlo abrumaba y la fastidiosa melodía del ascensor no ayudaba nada ¿Sería ese pelinegro el marido de la encantadora rubia y esa amenazante mujer la esposa de aquel extravagante hombre? ¿Aquella hermosa rubia usaba ese hotel para encontrarse con su amante?, si era eso, no lo entendía, todos el hotel pensaban que eran marido y mujer, ella hermosa y elegante, él atractivo y divertido; después de todo parecían complementarse a la perfección. No, en definitiva algo más pasaba después de todo en ocasiones había visto a la peculiar pareja en compañía otras parejas, todos parecían conocerse bien ¿Debería de decirle eso a esos hostiles intrusos? No, se volvió a repetir, si quería volver a ver a su familia sería mejor no abrir la boca y rogar por qué no se cometiera un asesinato esa noche.

—he-hemos llegado… ellos se fueron a la derecha…

No fue necesario que aquel hombre a punto de un ataque dijera más, él sonido de la pasión que provenía del pasillo decía claramente lo que ocurría en el séptimo y más exclusivo piso, al parecer ese era el piso estaba destinado exclusivamente al amor. Erza inmediatamente comenzó a caminar por el poco iluminado pasillo, viendo como los números aparecían y desaparecían rápidamente ante sus ojos, ¿Cuál era la habitación donde estaba Lucy?

— ¿Dónde se habrán metido?— preguntó Gray más para sí que para su acompañante.

Sin embargo el grito de excitación de una conocida voz resonó por todo el pasillo atrayendo los decididos pasos de Erza y Gray. Por fin la habitación frente a ellos y familiar voz de Lucy era clara al igual que el gruñido de su amante.

Erza tomó aire y concentrando su tan famosa fuerza bruta pateó la puerta dejando al descubierto a los dos amantes y dejando en la mente tanto de Erza como de Gray, una imagen perturbadora con la tendrían que vivir por el resto de su vida, que ahora se les antojaba que fuera corta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias a quien se tomaran la molestia de leer este capítulo, en verdad después de lo que ha pasado estoy muy agradecida. Sin embargo en el tiempo que llevo en Fanfiction nunca me habían acusado de algo tan horrible y eso me hace cuestionarme mucho ¿No hay acaso muchas historias donde Lucy se embaraza en una noche loca y luego nos cuentan lo que ocurre?, ¿No hay muchas historias donde Lucy se marcha del gremio para hacerse más fuerte (o incluso embarazada) por un malentendido con Natsu y Lisana, en las que luego regresa con hijos o más fuerte? ¿Acaso también son plagio? No los/las crítico de hecho he leído varias y sus respectivos autores saben lo mucho que me gustaron. A veces hay historias que se parecen (no porque se desee) pero dependerá de cómo el autor maneje la idea.

Ahora bien les doy mi palabra que nunca he leído esa historia no conozco su desarrollo ni mucho menos su final sin embargo puedo decirles que nunca la leeré.

Creo que a estas alturas las personas que realmente han leído mis historias ya conocen mi estilo para escribir, la verdad hasta que concluya esta historia no podré decir mucho, porque de ser así arruinaría el final, lo cierto es que jamás me atrevería a plagiar a alguien, no tengo necesidad de hacerlo. Escribí esta historia por dos motivos uno es que para mí era algo diferente, un reto siendo que la mayoría de mis historias son claramente NaLu, el otro motivo lo diré en el ultimo capitulo en el que conocerán que me inspiró a escribirla, por ahora lo único que tengo que decir es que esta historia me deja un sabor amargo, por el momento, sé que me recuperaré después de todo tengo la conciencia limpia. Para finalizar ustedes juzguen y disculpen mucho si me he pasado un poco pero estoy algo molesta.

De la historia veo que algunas personas comienzan a hacerse más ideas, unas acertadas otras no tanto, muchos hacen referencia Jenny por lo de rubia, pero ¿Y Michelle? Pese a que es un personaje exclusivo del anime ya lo he utilizado, no lo digo porque sea ella, si no para responder a que Jenny no es la única rubia del mundo de Fairy Tail. Igual creo que después de este capítulo todo está claro, ahora se sabe quiénes descubrieron a Lucy, falta saber qué pasará con Natsu. Aunque… ¿Saben qué? No me hagan mucho caso, puede ser que me equivoque.

El siguiente capítulo lo tendrán antes del miércoles, y con ese capítulo espero no decepcionarlos ya que con él se decide el rumbo de la historia.

**nalugruvia**, La verdad no sé qué decir, me alegra muchísimo que tengas teorías acerca de esta historia, también que ya te imaginaras las posibilidades de lo que puede ocurrir, ya sabemos que Natsu sabe que Lucy se da sus escapadas y si ella lo sabe, se sabrá el próximo capítulo. La verdad tratar de intrigar a los lectores es algo que siempre he tratado de hacer, me gusta sorprender y en mi caso lo más sorprendente es hasta este momento nunca he utilizado a Lisana, ni siquiera la he mencionado y eso me gusta mucho.

**GusMUFC7, **Tu comentario me animó mucho porque yo también soy NaLu fan y si fuera lectora, estaría muy molesta por escribir una historia así sin una advertencia para mi corazón, en lo personal me gustan los finales felices… aunque en menor medida también los tristes (no los trágicos), el final dependerá de si terminó la historia para cierto día, si no lo consigo puede que quede inconclusa por el momento.

**Infinity Infinytum**, Gracias por tus palabras, aunque al final de esta historia no creo que me envidies mucho, por lo pronto me alegra que sea de tu agrado.

**Hikari no kokoro**, Gracias, traté de hacer algo diferente (aunque en estos momentos… bueno daré mi mejor esfuerzo), si, generalmente Lucy en muchas historias, sin embargo en lo que escribo generalmente es lo contrario aunque también me gusta escribir cosas que no son lo que parecen o dejar mi opinión respecto a un tema.

**Angry Pelican**, I'm so glad you can see it, but just hope it's to your liking, thank you very much, and I'm sorry my English is bad.

**Lala2209**, Me divertí mucho con tu comentario, al volverlo a leer me levantó el ánimo (me hacía falta). Al final la infidelidad siempre se paga y las mujeres siempre sabemos cómo hacerlo. Siempre me ha gustado leer los comentarios y ver las teorías de los lectores como autora resulta bueno, ¿Sabes? Puede que si este jugando, también puede ser que sea una historia sería, el siguiente capítulo es decisivo.

**Zy system**, Me alegra muchísimo no haberte decepcionado hasta el momento y también que pudieras leer el capitulo hasta el final. No me he demorado mucho y para el siguiente capítulo será menos. Hasta ahora voy bien sin embargo el siguiente capítulo es decisivo para la historia espero sea de tu agrado.

**yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi**, Me gustan mucho tus comentarios, la persona que te puede responder soy yo, pero no lo haré… por ahora (si… a veces soy un poco mala), igualmente con el siguiente capítulo tu misma sabrás la respuesta, por cierto Michelle también es rubia, pero ¿Quién de los hombres tiene el cabello blanco?

**Nashi Lopez**, Pues me alegro que hasta el capitulo anterior consideres a esta historia entre tus favoritas, eso me alegra mucho. La verdad tu comentario me advirtió de que algo pasaba, que me digas que ya habías leído algo similar me alarmó mucho, lo digo con toda sinceridad no fue mi intención que eso ocurriera. Cuando la historia termine te pido por favor que me hagas saber tu opinión, igualmente en el capítulo final dejaré claro de cómo y cuando surgió esta historia.

**Maia**, Me sorprendiste, has dicho que he plagiado la historia, eso me parece demasiado fuerte considerando el hecho de que ni siquiera la he terminado, No he leído la historia que mencionas y después de esta experiencia creo que ni siquiera lo haré. Me parece que al hacer una acusación de tal magnitud además deberías de decirme exactamente por qué dices eso. ¿Y sabes? Si sería muy feo, también muy falto de sentido común plagiar a alguien en la misma página y con los mismos personajes.

A quienes aun continúen leyendo esta historia muchas gracias y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura.


	4. Otros

Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

CAPITULO IV

¡OTROS…

Un silencio que solo podía definirse como sepulcral llenó la amplia habitación que apenas era iluminada por dos pequeñas lámparas situadas cada una al lado de la cama y cuya tenue luz se teñía de un sensual rojo por delicadas telas.

Todos parecían contener la respiración, todos querían que aquello fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla y tal vez si se mantenían en silencio todo desaparecía, sin embargo un suave quejido rompió el hechizo haciendo que todos volvieran a la realidad.

Erza y Gray centraron por completo su atención en la cama. Y ahí estaba el peliblanco amante de la señora Dragneel tendido y sin nada que cubriera todo su esplendor, mostrando su atractivo cuerpo a todo el que entrara en la habitación; su boca amordazada mientras que sus manos estaban sujetas a la cama por dos paños negros, aquel era un hombre a merced de cualquiera pero sobre todo no dejaba duda de lo que estaba ocurriendo y si por algún extraño motivo alguien no lo tuviera claro, solo hacía falta ver a la rubia que lucía un atrevido conjunto de lencería roja que consistía en tres pequeños triángulos sujetos con un fino encaje. Ahí estaban haciendo algo más que darse inocentes besos.

— ¡Erza, Gray!— gritó Lucy completamente aterrada pero saliendo por fin del trance — ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

— ¡Tratando de salvar tu matrimonio!— Estalló Erza — ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Natsu?! — ¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarlo?! ¡Él te ama! ¡¿Sabes el daño que le harás?!

—Pero…

—Lucy… — murmuró avergonzado Gray.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Será mejor que te pongas esto — le ofreció una toalla que seguramente había tomado del baño, sin embargo ella no comprendió hasta que bajó su mirada y entonces su rostro se volvió tan rojo como su ropa interior, y no sin antes soltar un agudo grito de pánico comenzó a cubrir su semidesnudo cuerpo.

—G-gr-gracias. Y-yo… e-es-esto…

—No puedo creer que le hicieras esto a Natsu, — la decepción en la voz de Gray era clara — es un idiota, yo lo sé mejor que nadie pero… eres como mi hermana menor y esto… yo… yo no te creí capaz.

—Gray…

— ¡Y tu maldito rompe hogares, pagaras por corromper a Lucy!— gritó Erza tomando una de las lámparas y comenzando a golpear con violencia al desdichado hombre — ¡Ella ama a su esposo, no a ti! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡Deja de meterte con mujeres felizmente casadas!

El pobre hombre balbuceó algo que para nadie fue comprensible y que sin embargo para Erza aquello sonó ofensivo. Fuera de sí, la Scarlet se lanzó sobre el indefenso amante que solo se retorcía de dolor ante el rápido aumento de violencia.

— ¡Erza, no! ¡Lo vas a matar! ¡Me lo vas a matar!— chilló Lucy queriendo lanzarse sobre la pelirroja para detenerla y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque Gray se interpuso en su camino.

— ¿Lu-chan, que está pasando aquí?— preguntó una pequeña peliazul que se asomaba por la destrozada puerta.

— ¡Levy! ¡Erza lo quiere matar!— gritó Lucy corriendo al encuentro de su amiga.

—Cálmate Lu-chan, y dime que está pasando.

—Y-yo, no lo sé. Erza y Gray solo aparecieron. Y-y ahora Erza…

— ¡Enana será mejor que salgas de ahí!— se escuchó un grito desde la habitación vecina — ¡y vengas a terminar lo que comenzaste!

— ¡Cállate Gajeel! ¿Qué no vez que Lu-chan tiene un problema?

— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese idiota?— dijo ahora un rubio entrando a la habitación —Aun no me recupero de la ultima que hiso.

—Anda Lucy, veo que otra vez están experimentando cosas nuevas— dijo con malicia la acompañante del recién llegado.

—No es de mujeres compartir hombres.

— ¡Cállate Elfman!— silenció una castaña con lentes —Las mujeres pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero los hombres no. Así que ni se te ocurra querer experimentar con otras porque entonces…

— ¡Evergreen te matará si lo intentas!— Se burló el rubio.

—Pues lo mismo sería para ti, Laxus— advirtió su peliblanca acompañante con una fría mirada.

—Vamos Mira, no te pongas así, sabes que contigo tengo para rato.

—Pero qué demonios… ¡Erza quiere violar al idiota!— gritó el recién llegado a la habitación.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Lucy, girándose para encontrarse con Erza completamente a horcajadas en el desnudo cuerpo de su amante— ¡Erza suéltalo, es mío!

— ¿Qué demonios…?— preguntó Gray tratando de salir del shock que la situación le causaba.

El pelinegro había estado demasiado perturbado por lo que veía, no es que ver a Levy vistiendo una atrevida lencería negra que hacia juego con la toalla que tenia atada Gajeel arreador de su cintura, a Laxus en unos muy ajustados bóxers amarillos junto Mirajane cuya delicada y semitransparente bata blanca que dejaba claro que no había debajo de la tela además de piel, incluso Gray no se sorprendió tanto de ver a Evergreen con lencería que simulaba a una complaciente y sensual sirvienta a un lado de Elfman que parecía gustar de la ropa interior antigua, no, en definitiva para Gray lo más sorprendente era ver al tan discreto y maduro matrimonio Connell en tan intima situación. Ella con un diminuto vestido verde de tela tan transparente dejaba claro que solo era para la intimidad de la cama mientras él vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y sombrero. En verdad… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en ese hotel? ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a todos? Se preguntó el pelinegro antes de volver a la realidad con los gritos de su amiga.

— ¡Déjalo Erza!— chilló Lucy sujetándose al brazo de su amiga e ignorando las risas de todos — ¡Natsu es mío!

— ¡En Natsu debiste de pensar antes de serle infiel con este!— reclamó al parecer tan furiosa que no se había percatado de la presencia de sus amigos —Ni siquiera es lo suficientemente hombre para defenderse.

— ¡Pero si es Natsu!— gritó exasperada y con un creciente sonrojo continuó —y-y esta- atado… b-bueno… q-que q-quería intentar algo…

—No mientas Lucy— Erza había detenido sus ataques y se centraba con decepción en su amiga —Natsu tiene el cabello rosa y este…

—Es una peluca, y por supuesto que es Natsu.

— ¡Solo tienes que ver donde estas sentada Erza!— vociferó con burla Gajeel sin contener la risa.

Fue entonces que Erza prestó atención a su alrededor, vio la diversión rostro sus amigos, el enfado en el de Lucy y la incomodidad en el de Gray. ¿Qué le había dicho Gajeel? ¿Qué viera donde estaba sentada? Se preguntó la pelirroja y cuando sus ojos se situaron en la parte baja del desnudo cuerpo bajo ella, lo comprendió.

—Rosa…— murmuró avergonzada más por el hecho de que posiblemente se había equivocado que por encontrarse en tan sugestiva posición con el marido de otra. —Pero, su cabello…

—Es una peluca— explicó Lucy con enfado —ya te lo había dicho. ¿Ahora podrías bajarte del cuerpo de mi esposo?

—S-si… claro. Y-yo… bu-bueno…

Lucy no prestó atención a los balbuceos de la Scarlet e inmediatamente después que ella se bajara del cuerpo de Natsu, la rubia se apresuró a cubrirlo con una sabana para a continuación retirar la blanca peluca y desatar con cuidado sus manos y finalmente su boca.

— ¡Lucy!— gritó entre lágrimas el traumatizado Dragneel. — ¡Erza...! ¡Erza…!

—Ya, Natsu. Ahora todo está bien. — dijo abrazándolo y dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda —No voy a dejar que Erza se te vuelva a acercar.

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Alguien quiere explicarnos a Erza y a mí qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

— ¿Lo que yo quisiera saber es que hacen ustedes aquí?— preguntó Lucy aun consolando a Natsu que parecía haber perdido el habla, sin mencionar que no paraba de llorar. — ¿A caso ustedes…?

— ¿Qué? ¿Erza y yo?— se apresuró Gray al notar el rumbo de la pregunta — ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Pues yo no lo creo, como dice Lu-chan, la única razón para que ustedes dos estén aquí es por…

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! — repitió como si la vida de fuera en ello —Yo estaba en el restaurant y vi a Lucy… ¡Él tenía el cabello blanco! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que era Natsu?! ¡El camarero dijo…! ¡Y yo…!

—Pensaste que tenía un amante— completó con indignación Lucy, aunque el rubor en su rostro quitaba la seriedad de sus palabras — ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que sería incapaz de engañar a Natsu? ¡Lo amo!

—Si bueno, últimamente… se han portado extraños, a veces cada uno se va por su cuenta…

—Vamos, ¿Así que solo por eso acusaste a Lu-chan?

—En ese caso debiste sospechar de todos— dijo con picara diversión Mirajane —Desde hace tiempo que todos estamos teniendo estos encuentros "Clandestinos".

— ¿Entonces todos ustedes... intercambian?— interrogó deslizando la mirada por el escultural cuerpo de Mira.

—Mas te vale que estés viendo los preciosos ojos azules de mi esposa, Fullbuster— amenazó Laxus con mirada asesina y Gray sudó frio.

— ¿Pero entonces?

—Él de la idea fui yo— habló por primera vez Natsu que parecía haberse recuperado del trauma aunque aun se sujetaba con fuerza a su esposa. Todos callaron para escuchar por primera vez la historia completa —Amo a Lucy, pero ustedes dijeron que ella se podía aburrir de mi después de diete años de matrimonio, así que se me ocurrió hacer algo nuevo ¿Y qué más nuevo, que una nueva pareja?, Me convertiría en el amante de Lucy mientras que su esposo la esperaba en casa.

—Fue en una fiesta— Continuó Lucy con una sonrisa —Natsu se presentó ante mí, fingiendo que era un extraño, incluso estaba usando una peluca verde, coqueteamos como si fuéramos desconocidos, como si cada uno tuviera una vida de la que quisiera escapar.

—Yo nunca voy a querer escapar de ti Lucy.

—Ni yo de ti, Natsu— le respondió con amor —Aunque esa noche resultó una experiencia muy apasionada. Imaginar que haces algo prohibido es excitante y lo mejor es que no dañaríamos a nadie con nuestro inocente juego. Podemos fingir que somos otros y atrevernos a hacer cosas que normalmente no haríamos.

—Ya entiendo ustedes dos fingen ser amantes para divertirse en la cama— reflexionó Gray — ¿Pero por que están aquí ellos?

—Digamos que ustedes dos no son los únicos que han encontrado en el acto a estos idiotas — respondió Gajeel tomando a la pequeña Levy entre sus brazos —Y si ya fue todo, me voy a mi cuarto para que esta enana termine lo que empezó. Que yo no me voy a quedar con las ganas.

Todos vieron marcharse a la sonriente pareja y fue entonces que repararon en la usencia de Elfman y Evergreen ¿Cuándo se habían marchado? Ninguno podía responder, pero igual a nadie le sorprendía, ese par parecía querer pelear todo el tiempo solo para poder disfrutar de las reconciliaciones.

—Pero sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué hacer esto en un hotel cuando tienen su casa?

—Porque después de varios años de matrimonio —habló Bisca escondida tras de su esposo, al parecer se había dado cuenta de su semidesnuedez y su famosa timidez tomó el control —quieres experimentar cosas nuevas. — Gray pensó en que una de esas cosas nuevas a las que se refería seguramente tenían mucho que ver con esas esposas que traía Alzack en su cinturón.

—Y cuando tienen es una niña de cuatro años en casa. La vida de pareja resulta muy difícil, si nos llega a encontrar en la cama…— un fuerte escalofrió recorrió la espalda del pelirosa al recordar lo inquieta que era su preciosa hija, ninguna puerta parecía detener su curiosidad.

—Romeo y Wendy se encargan de cuidar a los niños cuando se los pedimos— explicó Lucy al ver el rostro de desaprobación del pelinegro. —Gray, debes entender que todos amamos a nuestros hijos pero una pareja tiene necesidades.

—No te molestes en explicarle, Lucy. este idiota jamás lo entenderá porque aun eres vir…

—No te atrevas a decirlo maldito…

—Pero si es la verdad. —dijo Natsu encogiéndose de hombros y abrazándose aun más a su Lucy. —todos lo saben.

—Al final ya todos sabíamos que Natsu y Lucy estaban probando cosas nuevas y fue cuando todos nos dedicamos a buscar un buen lugar para disfrutar de nuestra pareja— explicó Mirajane tratando de calmar la pelea de los amigos —Natsu lo encontró y antes de siquiera decirle a nadie rentó todas las habitaciones este piso y nos entregó una llave a cada uno; La verdad es que no es tan extraño que nos reunamos todos, a veces organizamos alguna fiesta donde ninguno se conoce ¿Entienden ahora?

Erza y Gray solo asintieron en silencio. Algo perturbados pero consientes de que no había ocurrido infidelidad y también que sus amigos eran unos pervertidos que parecían no podían dejar de tocarse. De repente Gray deseo no haber visto el cabello de su amiga, no mejor, no haber ido a ese hotel, o mejor aún, no haberse levantado de la cama ese día; por su parte Erza que rápidamente comprendió todo, comenzaba a ensimismarse en sus pensamientos y una idea se formaba en su mente.

—Bueno ahora creo que todos deberíamos de marcharnos. — y dicho esto sencillamente se marchó con su pareja tomada de la mano.

—Alzack tiene razón ya somos muchos aquí y yo aun tengo mucho que hacer con esta demonio.

— ¡Laxus!— protestó Mira inútilmente cuando este la coloco en su hombro teniendo cuidado que la joven no diera un atrevido espectáculo.

Cuando la última puerta se cerró y en aquella habitación solo estaba el no tan infiel matrimonio y los dos mal pensados amigos, el silencio nuevamente reinó.

—Pero lo que a mí no me queda claro es ¿Que hacia Gray en un lugar como este?— dijo Lucy tranquilamente aunque el brillo de la malicia en su mirada decía otra cosa.

—Y-yo… esto…una… una reunión de trabajo. ¡Sí, eso yo estaba esperando a un cliente!

— ¡Eres un mentiroso, Gray! —Rió ella — ¡En el hotel fantasía no se permiten reuniones de trabajo!

Y Gray sudó frio, no solo porque Lucy lo había descubierto, sino también porque era cierto que había ido a una cita, pero en el momento que había aceptado él no tenía ni idea de la clase de lugar en el que se estaba metiendo. Rápidamente buscó sus opciones de escape, Natsu y Lucy no lo ayudarían, Erza parecía demasiado concentrada en algunos juegos de llaves que había sobre la mesa, tal vez si…

— ¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia está feliz que Gray-sama aceptara venir al hotel fantasía! — Gritó con entusiasmo arrojándose a los brazos de su amado —Juvia preguntó en recepción y dijeron que lo habían visto subir, Juvia ya no puede esperar ¡Incluso Gray-sama ya se ha comenzado a desnudar!

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuándo?— se preguntó al verse tan desnudo como lo había estado Natsu momento antes. Y es que Gray apenas había visto a sus amigos en ropa interior inconscientemente los había imitado, ellos acostumbrados a su desnudez no les pareció extraño.

—Aunque a Juvia piensa que Gray-sama no debería de exhibir su cuerpo a otras mujeres, ellas podrían enamorarse de Gray-sama.

—Yo no…

—Juvia está feliz— le ignoró — Natsu-san le ha dado un juego de llaves, Gray-sama y Juvia pasaran toda la noche juntos, Kinana-san ya ha ensañado a Juvia muchas cosas interesantes, Juvia está ansiosa por ponerlas en práctica.

— ¿Kinana?— susurró Gray tratando de comprender lo que pasaba mientras era arrastrado por Juvia, para diversión de Natsu y Lucy.

—Si, Kinana-san y Eric-san serán nuestros vecinos, ellos le han enseñado muchas cosas divertidas. A Juvia ¡Esta noche Gray-sama y Juvia perderán su pureza! — y eso fue lo último que se escuchó de Juvia y Gray esa noche.

—Esto… creo que te debo una disculpa, Natsu— dijo sorpresivamente Erza, mientras Natsu comenzaba a temblar recordando sus recientes traumas.

—Está bien Erza, — respondió Lucy en lugar de su lloroso esposo —Solo no vuelvas a tocar a mi Natsu. Puede que sea como tu hermano menor, pero no me gusta que lo toques en lugares que solo yo debería conocer.

—No hay problema. — Dijo ignorando la posesividad de la señora Dragneel —Será mejor que los deje solos.

Natsu dejó de temblar cuando la presencia de la imponente mujer abandonó la habitación, mientras que Lucy sonrió como tantas veces esa noche, había visto que discretamente Erza había tomado un juego de llaves, junto con el celular de Natsu, seguramente tendría una llamada urgente que hacer…

—Lucy, Erza da miedo.

—Pues a mí, no. Nadie toca lo que me pertenece. — Lucy sintió las juguetonas manos de su compañero sobre su pecho, reviviendo en ella la pasión que habían compartido antes que los interrumpieran— Y tú me perteneces tanto como yo te pertenezco a ti.

—Tienes tiempo para terminar, preciosa — susurró suavemente Natsu volviendo a la fantasía — ¿Tu esposo no volverá pronto a casa?

—Tenemos toda tiempo, cariño. Después de todo mi esposo tiene una amante muy exigente que lo mantendrá ocupado toda la noche.

— ¿Así que tu marido tiene una amante?, eres muy mala Preciosa, me estas utilizando para vengarte de él.

—No digas eso, ya te había dicho que te amo.

—Te amo. Eres el amor de mi vida, Lucy— la devoción con la que dijo aquellas palabras, la conmovió, él había salido de su pequeña fantasía para decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

—También te amo Natsu, y siempre será así.

Natsu y Lucy se amaron toda la noche con vehemencia, como cada noche, como matrimonio que eran, como amigos, como cómplices pero sobretodo como amantes. Porque ser amantes no significaba traición y dolor, ser amantes significaba el amor entre una pareja, entregarse por completo al otro.

— ¿Jerall, conoces el hotel fantasía?...

INOCENTES!

(¡FELIZ 1° DE ABRIL!)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si de casualidad hay alguien que este leyendo esto… ¡muchísimas gracias! Si al menos hay una persona que soportara la decepción de esta historia y le pareciera… graciosa (¡FELIZ APRIL FOOL!), me sentiré feliz. Sobre todo porque muchos se hicieron expectativas que la verdad sabía que no cumpliría, por eso decía que tendría que llamar a la historia "Como decepcionar a un lector" lo lamento, pero jamás pensé que esta historia fuera dramática, quería que fuera de humor (soy pésima con el humor, como se habrán dado cuenta), Como tenía pensado que serian pocos lectores (dos a lo mucho) había pensado en compensarlos de alguna forma pero ahora no sé cómo podría hacer eso… Igualmente Muchas gracias. Y por favor no odien a esta autora que trató de hacer algo divertido para este día.

Dije que daría explicaciones de esta historia, pues ahí va:

Me gusta escribir en ocasiones especiales, ya sea por cumpleaños, día de las madres, aniversarios, o el día de los inocentes (Escribí el primer MaxXEscoba, pero como fue en un conjunto de Drabbles que quedó escondido y olvidado) la situación es que hace más o menos un año estaba viendo los padrinos mágicos (En sus buenos tiempos) hay un capítulo dedicado a April Fools y fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió escribir esta historia de broma pero sabía que tenían que ser varios capítulos y en ese momento no tenía tiempo, así que me dije el próximo año…

También tuvo que ver el hecho de que me han pedido escribir historias, NaLi, Natza, NatsuXMirajane, NatsuXYukino, GrayXMirajane, Greyza, así que cuando lo hacen me pongo a pensar como sería una historia así, comienza con Lucy siendo infiel… lo lamento mi lado NaLu no me ha dejado hasta ahora.

Y como ya más o menos tenía idea, "engañar" a un lector no es nuevo, es un recurso muy utilizado pero lo que me convenció a hacerlo fue un capítulo de la serie Dr. House (¡Amo a House!) el tercer capítulo de la primera temporada se llama "Principio de parsimonia, lo más simple es lo mejor" en el que al inicio del capítulo hacen creer que se está viendo un ataque de violación pero después se descubre que la pareja está casada y que "Juega" para mantener viva la pasión. Además de que por accidente comprobé que eso no es tan extraño (Jamás volví a ver a los padres de mi amiga igual… ¡Porque no cierran bien las puertas!) y así fue como verdaderamente nació esta historia, como dije antes ustedes juzguen.

El título completo de este capítulo es: ¡Otros… inocentes! Por cierto que Natsu usara una peluca blanca fue referencia a Rave (No pude evitarlo), para qué negarlo hacer esa pequeña escena con Erza… (muy avergonzada) y sobre todo para que pensaran en Elfman y Lucy… sé que he dejado traumadas a varias personas (Lo lamento).

**yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi**, Espero estés leyendo esto… ¡Happy Day!, que puedo decir más que disculparme por todas tus teorías… lo lamento mucho, pero me di cuenta que eres buena para crear una historia con poco. Al final si le respondí a esa persona pero no ha aparecido (Quizás lo haga después). La verdad es que el hecho de que Lucy sea la víctima en la mayoría de las historias fue lo que me hiso definir mi estilo desde mi primera historia, me daré una vuelta por tu perfil después de todo soy una firma seguidora de ese tipo de historias que se salen de lo convencional. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Nashi Lopez**, Se que es difícil leer historias donde parece que el autor odia a tu pareja favorita (lo digo por experiencia), pero como vez esta historia resultó ser de humor… al final la única guerra que estalló fue la de Erza contra el inocente Natsu que fue el único que realmente sufrió en esta historia.

**Infinity Infinytum**, La verdad es que después de lo que hice con la historia este capítulo, creo que no soy merecedora de tus buenas palabras, (lo lamento), se que pude haberla alargado como una historia dramática, pero quería intentar hacer algo divertido y pues… quedó en el intento. En cuanto a mi forma de escribir, pues no sé (lo cambié un poco para este capitulo), creo que tienen que ver con el hecho que me la paso haciendo reportes escolares, aunque eso si me gusta mucho leer. Para mi será un honor tenerte como lector, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo a esta historia.

**GusMUFC7**, ¡Hola! Pues igual me animó mucho y por la imagen de perfil que tienes si pareces niño (Hombre, para que no te molestes), Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que se complementan a la perfección no por nada es mi pareja favorita (pero eso lo tuve que quitar de mi perfil para que no se dieran cuenta que sería un final NaLu), ¡Si, vi el especial! La pequeña Azuka es fan del NaLu, me gustó mucho, solo que si Happy no se hubiera metido… Y como vez al final todo terminó bien y sin drama, porque quería que fuera una historia de humor… espero haberlo conseguido. Igualmente gracias por tu apoyo.

**Misaki CHAN118** (Guest), supongo que por la firma eres tú… espero suponer bien. Bueno muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, se agradece, sobre todo cuando son tiempos difíciles. Al final resultó que ambos solo Vivian una fantasía, espero que ese no sea un problema. Natsu y Lucy querían mantener viva la pasión al igual que varios de sus amigos. Espero la historia fuera de tu agrado, nuevamente gracias.

**natsu x777, **Lamento lo de las teorías que no se cumplieron, si la historia hubiera sido de drama, creo que hubieran sido muy acertadas (Con excepción del Yuri, ahí si estabas muy lejos). Bueno espero que al final la historia sea de tu agrado. ¡Oh bueno…! Tendré que esperar pero al menos saber que ya va por la mitad me da esperanzas y sobre todo por lo de lindo, me despido como autora pero me tendrás de lectora eso seguro.

**nansteph14,** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo a esta historia!, la verdad es que si me afecto que me acusaran de algo tan feo, pero igual ahora que la historia está terminada, queda en el lector juzgarla, mi intención fue simplemente hacer una historia corta que "engañara" a los lectores para celebrar el 1° de abril, lo que pasó es que muchos se hicieron expectativas y yo ya no sabía qué hacer, llegué a pensar en cambiarla y darle más seriedad pero al final y después de todo lo que ha pasado lo mejor era terminarla… aunque el final seguramente no les gustará a muchos. Por cierto lamento lo de las teorías… lo del cabello blanco fue para despistar pero sobre todo para divertirme un poco con Erza, que espero se entendiera.

**nalugruvia,** Pues la intriga de esta historia se acabó con este capítulo (lamento eso), nunca tuve la intención de escribir una historia que llamara así la atención, solo quería hacer una historia "divertida" para este día, mi sentido del humor es raro y… diferente. Cambié el color del cabello de Natsu para despistar pero sobre todo porue quería a Erza encima de Natsu y a Lucy celosa (Me gustan más que Lucy sea la celosa, en lugar de Natsu) con lo de plagio no me refería a que tu lo dijeras, alguien me lo digo y fue cuando sorprendí totalmente, como le dije a esa persona sería muy falto de sentido común plagiar a alguien en la misma página y con los mismos personajes, así que jamás lo haría. En cuanto al fic, sinceramente creo que después de esta experiencia me será imposible leerlo sin sentir un sabor amargo. Igualmente muchas gracias por tu apoyo a esta historia espero no haberte decepcionado.

**Zy system**, Pues la historia estaba bien, hasta que se me ocurrió escribir este capítulo, pero la verdad no podía evitarlo lo pensé así desde el principio y me entraba el pánico cuando hacían teorías, porque sabía que no podía cumplir ninguna. Espero que este capítulo final no te resultara tan decepcionante como imagino les resultará a muchos. De todos modos Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a esta historia, lo valoro muchísimo.

**Heero Root**, Pues al final creo que no se esperaban este final… creo que varios hubieran preferido cualquier otro final, pero bueno quería hacer algo para este día y así resultó todo. La verdad es que muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus teorías que resultaban buenas como para hacer otra historia, aunque Lucy con Elfman eso se pasaría de extraño y Elfman no sobreviviría a la furia de Natsu por meterse con su mujer. Nuevamente muchas gracias.

**Lala2209**, La verdad no sé qué decir más que lo lamento y que espero que te pareciera algo… divertido el final… me conformo con tolerable. Lamento las teorías que te hiciste acerca de la historia porque al final esta autora decidió querer imitar a Mashima y hacer algo de trolleo, pero al final creo que la más afectada fui yo (eso sí es de risa). Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, mi ánimo esta mejor, por que como dije antes tengo la conciencia limpia, y si, hay maneras de decir las cosas, pero en fin decidí que era mejor los verdaderos lectores juzgaran la historia. Gracias por tu apoyo a esta historia.

Pues este es el final. Disculpen a todos los que se hicieron expectativos, los que esperaban drama. Espero que el final los hiciera sonreír un poco y disculpen los errores de escritura.

_mikoblue_


End file.
